


A Knotty Problem

by Revakah



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Knotting, M/M, More like a dribble, Omorashi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sorry Not Sorry, Too long to be a drabble, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:15:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24473392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Revakah/pseuds/Revakah
Summary: Jaskier really needs to go.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 9
Kudos: 202





	A Knotty Problem

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chaos_monkey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaos_monkey/gifts).



> Knotting and piss kink feel like a marriage made in kinky heaven.

Jaskier slumped back against Geralt’s muscular chest, panting and blissfully fucked-out and still gloriously  _ full.  _ It didn’t matter how many times they did this, the intense feeling of the witcher’s thick knot buried inside him wasn’t something he thought he would ever get used to. He was certainly willing to  _ try,  _ however. Even if they ended up stumbling into abandoned ruins like this one more often than renting a proper room with a real bed.

He was distracted by Geralt’s arm pressing against his belly, the witcher nibbling little kisses along his shoulder and the side of his neck. He whimpered at the sudden sharp reminder that he hadn’t had a chance to piss before Geralt had pounced, a sudden spasm of need that made him twitch reflexively and tore a whimper from his throat as the witcher’s knot tugged at the rim of his stretched hole.

“Geralt...I. Fuck. I have to  _ go _ ” Jaskier somehow managed to get the words out, even as another shiver of helpless need rippled through him. Geralt stopped mouthing at his neck for a moment before shifting slightly, one big hand wrapping around him as he nudged the bard’s legs further apart. The witcher nipped at his ear before rubbing his thumb over the tip of Jaskier’s cock, making the bard squeal as a few drops of piss leaked out and ran down over Geralt’s fingers.

“Let go, bardling. Let me see you, let me feel it, that’s it, _ good boy _ ”. 

Geralt’s voice was a distant rumble in Jaskier’s ears as he went limp, crying out and shuddering at the combination of praise and sheer  _ relief  _ as he relaxed completely, sparks flaring behind his eyelids and fire flickering up his spine as even more pleasure rushed through him; too far gone to come again but content to float on waves of bone-deep pleasure.

It would be nice to have a proper bed, but damn- not having to worry about cleaning up anything besides themselves was convenient sometimes.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading 💜


End file.
